JumpStart ABC's
JumpStart ABC's (also sometimes referred to as JumpStart Learning Games: ABC's) is a JumpStart game in the JumpStart Learning Games series released by Knowledge Adventure in 1999. It is based on the video [[JumpStart Preschool: Who Left the Juice in the Caboose?|''JumpStart Preschool: Who Left the Juice in the Caboose?]]. In the game, Eleanor wants to find out who spilled their drink in the caboose and didn't clean up the mess. The player accompanies her to visit each of her friends and find out was responsible for the spilled drink through a series of mini-games. Characters *Eleanor *Casey *Kisha *Pierre *Cecil *Frankie *Hopsalot *CJ *Edison Locations and Activities *'Pizza Palace' - Find hidden letters in the pizza parlor with Casey Cat. Move the cursor around the screen to find the letters. Find the letter that appears on Casey's sign. In this game, you can earn a chef's hat, an apron, a pizza, and pepperoni. *'Tuna Mountain' - Help Pierre the Bear sled down tuna mountain so he could learn about letters and letter sounds. Move him with the mouse. You will be instructed to collect letters and objects that begin with a particular letter. Move Pierre over a letter or object to collect it. Avoid obstacles and the wrong letters or objects. In this game, you can earn a hat, a scarf, mittens, and a sled. *'JumpStart Train Station' - Help Kisha Koala remove bushes from the train track so Engineer Frankie can drive his train. Click on the letters on the bushes in the same order as they appear on the sign. In this mini game, you can earn an engineer's hat, overalls, a bandanna, and a pocket watch. *'Band Stand Sing-Along' - Sing songs and watch videos with Hopsalot. There are five songs, all of which are originally from the ''JumpStart Preschool: Who Left the Juice in the Caboose? video. The songs are: Who Left the Juice in the Caboose?, The Dress Up Song, The Alphabet Song, The Letter P Song, and The Letter T Song. Educational Concepts *The Alphabet *Uppercase and Lowercase Letters *Alphabetical Order *Phonics Songs *Who Left the Juice in the Caboose? *Pirates Love Pizza *The Letter "T" Song *The ABC Song *Dress Up *Responsibility Re-releases / Bundles JumpStart ABC's was included in the JumpStart Preschool Fun Pack alongside ''JumpStart Numbers'' and ''JumpStart Pre-K''. It was later sold as part of the JumpStart Preschool-1st Grade Learning Playground bundle alongside JumpStart Numbers and ''JumpStart Artist''. Credits See JumpStart ABC's/Credits Trivia *The game's packaging accidentally used a quote from JumpStart Spelling's packaging in the activity description for Casey's Pizza Palace. *The promo for the game along with JumpStart Learning Games: Phonics ''shows The Responsibility Song playing in the Bandstand, although it does not appear in the game. Gallery 'Screenshots' JSABCAutorun.png|AutoPlay launch menu jsabcs title screen.png|The title screen JSABC Scene1.png JSABC Scene2.png|Pierre, Eleanor & Frankie JSABC List1.png|Sign In Screen JSABC List2.png|List JSABC Map.png|JumpStart World Map JSABC PizzaParlor1.png|Casey's Pizza Palace JSABC PizzaParlor2.png JSABC PizzaParlor3.png JSABC PizzaParlor4.png JSABC TunaMountain1.png|Tuna Mountain JSABC TunaaMountain2.png JSABC TrainStation1.png|Train Station JSABC TrainStation2.png JSABC MusicBandstand.png|Band Stand JSABC Options.png|Options Screen Abcs_certificate.png|Certificate JSABC Hats.png|Printable Hat, Magnifying Glass & Bag Abcs eleanor printables.png|Eleanor's printable image set Abcs frankie printables.png|Frankie's printable image set abcs casey printables.png|Casey's printable image set Abcs piere printables.png|Pierre's printable image set Abcs kisha printables.png|Kisha's printable image set Abcs hops cecil printables.png|Hopsalot and Cecil's printable image set 'Videos' JumpStart ABC's intro JumpStart ABC's - Who Left the Juice in the Caboose? JumpStart ABC's - Dress Up Song JumpStart ABC's - The Alphabet Song JumpStart ABC's - The Letter P Song JumpStart ABC's - The Letter T Song JumpStart ABC's and JumpStart Phonics preview|A preview for the game '''Packaging' abcs_flap1.gif|Box flap abcs_flap2.gif|Box flap abcsback.gif|Back of the box Others KAWeb.png|Logo for the JumpStart website found within the CD files of the game. References ABC's Category:JumpStart ABC's Category:JumpStart Learning Games Category:1999 Releases Category:Phonics Category:Games that teach phonics Category:Kisha Category:Eleanor Category:Pierre Category:Casey Category:Frankie Category:Hopsalot Category:CJ Category:Edison Category:Games that teach the alphabet Category:Alphabet Category:Language arts